Opposites Always Attract
by Sinners-never-sleep
Summary: Candice Iman is a beautiful happy person, no one has ever treated her right, but then comes along Josh Franceschi, the lucky guy who is the first and only to peel to the center of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Always Attract

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except Candice! I love writing stories and I hope to keep it up, so please please please give me some reviews if you could be so kind!**_

As Candice walked down the street she couldn't help but tug at her tights which were now riding up and beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. She hated the way tights felt, she never enjoyed wearing anything that hugged at her legs. Candice loved dressing up, she loved being able to wear whatever and still look good, she couldn't deny it, she used to be so self-conscious that it became destructive, she would cut, starve and cry all the time. She hated it, so she decided t just stop caring, she was still thin, what some people considered under weight, but she loved it.

Candice Iman was very tall, she had long blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders like lovely locks of gold, it was nice and wavy. She had beautiful blue eyes that made her look so innocent and young, she had no freckles but wished that she did, she should have seeing that she was born an raised in Australia. She moved about a year ago, to a nice quiet borough named Guilford in Surrey, which is in England! She had a slight accent that made boys drool, I know what you're thinking, this girl is full of herself, but no, I am not, I just like to make myself feel good.

My parents split when I was a sophomore in high school, they fought so much that I almost failed, they then made me choose who I would stay with. I chose my dad, he needed me more, I knew that my mother would do fine, if not better, with out my father, but my father would always end up resorting to alcohol. He needed me and I would not let him down.

When I moved to Surrey I knew that it would be a tough transition, I went from sunny beaches, to grey skies. I loved England and I fit in with a lot of the girls, and most of them aren't as artificial as a lot of my friends in Australia were. I was finally given the chance to be happy and I wasn't going to blow it, I made sure that my dad went to the AA here every Friday night, and I made sure that he got to work sober every morning.

School here is not too hard, I am a senior now and the people here are so nice and polite. Not to mention the boys are so cute, I haven't really thought of dating, I don't think I should. I don't believe in love and I wouldn't want to hurt them like my mother did to my father.

Back to the story, I was walking down my neighborhood road while in very uncomfortable tights that made me feel weird. I was walking to school, I had been driven by my father to his work and like everyday I walked from there, trying to get as much exercise as possible. This year was my last year of high school and I intended for it to be a good one. I smiled when I greeted my friends for the first time in 3 months since school got out.

"Hey! How was Australia?" Megan asked me, she smiled, she was a brunette goddess, she was considered the most beautiful girl in the school, she had plump red lips and a perfect pout mouth. She had perfect green eyes that were always so vibrant and she had the perfect hourglass shaped body. She always revealed her chest, it was her favourite part.

"The trip was great, I got to see everyone again, which was awesome, and then I got to go surfing, which was just amazing!" I said, recalling how perfect it all was, in fact it still seems like a dream.

I was pulled out of my trance when a girl who completely loathed me bumped me into so rudely. Desiree Zealus, she hated my guts, always wanted to one up me. I didn't mind it though, I just hated being shoved. "Hey!" I shouted as I tumbled to the ground with my books coming down as well. "I'm so sorry about her, she is just nasty sometimes." Said a calm male voice, I peered up through my long blonde hair and looked at him, he was wearing a blue sweater that was oversized and it still looked adorable on him. He looked like a teddy bear, I smiled at him, "Thank you for helping me with this." I said trying not to get my hopes up, "No problem, I'm Josh, by the way." He said with a small blush rising on his cheeks. I blushed a bit too and looked down smiling, "Candice Iman."

He started to turn away when he handed me my books, "Well I'll talk to you later Candice Iman." I smiled completely in shock and turned around forgetting about the incident with Desiree and thinking about how perfect his smile was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the well known characters like Josh Franceschi, but I wouldn't mind it if I did!(:**_

The first week had gone by in a breeze, it was finally Friday and I was going to make great use of it by doing absolutely nothing but watching movies. All week long there had been people packing into the house, my father said it was his boss. I hoped to make a good impression on them, my father _needed _this job, it was his first stable job in months. The last job he had always gotten in trouble because he couldn't focus or he was always drawing on things. My father loved drawing; it was a way of releasing anger for him. Sometimes I felt bad for him but other times I was just extremely angry.

Walking to his work I listened to one of my favourite bands, Mumford and Sons. I hummed along to the music not noticing that my father was stumbling out of his office. "I am fine, I'm just not feeling well, and that is all! It's none of your damn business, so what if our boss is coming next week!" I heard that through my headphones. I looked up hoping as much as I could that it wasn't my father, regret filled me immediately as I saw that it was. I sighed and raced towards him.

"Get your father out of here, get him sobered up," William Hartley said, "I'm sorry you have to deal with it, I would help but I'm filled up with work." Mr. Hartley was the man who got this job for my father, they had been friends since college, my father had studied abroad here. They were quite close, but I couldn't blame his wanting to get away from my dad, who wouldn't? I mean he was a mad drunk, he was unbearable. "It's fine," I said reaching for my father's car keys. "Thanks for the help." I smiled and looked down, I never really liked having people look at my smile, I was still a bit shy but I tried my best to be a bit more confident. The situation I was in was already embarrassing, until my father started getting sick in the parking lot, right when a bunch of the school buses were starting to drive to the children's' homes. I was mortified, and just so ashamed, I heard a car stop and I looked to see whom it was, a tall man, somewhat chubby, stepped out of his car.

"Do you need any help?" He asked seeming concerned. "Dad, just leave her alone, its not like this doesn't happen all the time." Some one said from inside the car, I looked to see who it was, sure enough it was Desiree. I looked down in shame, I always pushed aside every rash comment and snide remark, but this one hurt, because I knew it is true. I tried not to cry in front of the nice man, "Thanks, he is fine, I will take care of it." I smiled and turned around to see Josh Franceschi walking out of my dad's office with what I'm guessing is his father.

So today did just get a trillion times worse, I had swallowed my bulge in my throat and wiped away a single tear. I put on a small smile as in to apologize and looked up. "Oh my gosh is everything alright out here?" The man said as Desiree and her father sped away. "Yea, my dad is just a bit sick, he hasn't been feeling well." I said quickly hoping that my drunken father wouldn't compromise the lie. "Do you need something, a ride, anything at all?" He asked, genuinely meaning it. "No sir, I'm fine, I just have to drive him home, or at least attempt to drive." I said, with a slight attempt at humour. "Josh why don't you take her and her father home?" He said with a pitiful smile. "No, really its fine. I don't live to far away, just on Bredcross lane, I can probably handle it." I was a little uncertain about the last time; I was only 17 not old enough to drive in England. "Nonsense, Josh drive the young miss home, we just moved into that neighborhood, so no worries, he knows his way! I hope your father feels better," looking at his son now, "I'll see you at home." He got into his car and waved politely at me.

"So, like I said, I got to see you!" He said enthusiastically, so enthusiastic that he rubbed his head and looked down embarrassed. I laughed a bit, I looked towards my dad who was now in the drivers seat searching for his keys sloppily. I tried not to turn beet red, I took a deep breath, "Dad, get in the back, it's my turn to drive again." I regretted immediately saying "again" I didn't want Josh knowing that this happened often.

"I can tell he is drunk you know, it's fine, my mom was an alcoholic." He looked a bit sad when he said that, I exhaled a bit, feeling a tad bit better. "Thank you, by the way, for well, driving him home. We should probably go before he throws up in the back." I said, I buckled my dads seat belt and swatted away his angry arms. "Dad, just go to sleep." I was quite angry.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that there is an AA group some where out of the city, its pretty close, you should look into it." Josh said as I crawled into the passenger seat. We drove out of the lot and began down the road, my house was about ten minutes away from here. It then struck me that Josh and his father were the new people down the street and his father was my fathers boss. "Please, please, promise me that you wont tell your dad that he was drunk, he is the new boss at the office right?" Josh nodded as I said that, "Please."

He looked at me and smiled, "I promise, you'll just owe me." He laughed a little, he had a nice laugh, it was cute, it wasn't an obnoxious one and it wasn't a strange high-pitched one, just a subtle cute one. I smiled and looked back, "Dad how are you?" I said seeing my father starting to try and wriggle out of the seat. "Shut up Candice, you're the reason, just stop. Don't try and be nice now, it's too late." I fought back the tears, knowing that he was talking about my mother leaving, which lead to his drinking problem, which I guess made me the guilty one. I faked a smile and said, "Dad, just get some wrest."

"So where are you from? You have an odd accent, it sounds Australian, or maybe a New Zealand accent." I smiled, "My mother was from New Zealand and my father is from Australia, so it's a bit of a mix I guess." He smiled and bit his lip while still looking at the road.

I smiled and felt my dimples forming, he laughed, "What?" He asked peeking at me quickly. "No, it's nothing." I said trying not to blush, we went on with few conversations here and there, I learned that he was born here and he had been in London with his family for three years but finally came back. He talked about how much he loved music and books. We spoke about growing up now versus growing up in the 90's and how amazing it was. I was a bit sad as we pulled into our neighborhood.

"It's this one on the right", I said pointing to the lilac house with the dirty shingles and unkempt yard. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, "Do you want help bringing your father in?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. "No, I'm fine, I think I got it!" I said laughing and looking back at my father who had been quite silent.

"Dad, you ready to go inside?" I asked trying not to aggravate him. "Yes dear, get my scotch out." He said sweetly trying to persuade me, and failing utterly. "No scotch for you tonight Dad" He groaned as he struggled to pry open the car door, Josh unlocked it and we watched as my dad struggled yet again with his seat belt. I raced out and got to his side helping him out. "Can you help me with the door?" I said motioning to the front door of the house, Josh walked over to the door with my father's arm on his shoulder. I opened the door instead and helped my father in, he jumped on the sofa and went face first into his favourite pillow. I frowned realizing just how embarrassing this whole situation had been.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, I'm sorry that you had to see this, I am truly sorry." I said looking down. "It was no problem at all, we all have our troubles, don't worry though, I won't tell anyone." He said rubbing my arm. "I'm just glad I got to talk to you!" He said winking as he tossed the car keys to me and waved walking towards his house. "I'll talk to you another time then!" I said smiling trying not to freak out.

In the back of my head the whole time I knew it was all-wrong, I couldn't like anyone, all people would do is hurt me, and I couldn't let that happen. But it seemed really hard, something about him was different, he made me feel special and he made me laugh, and I didn't even have to fake it.


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Always Attract

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except Candice! I love writing stories and I hope to keep it up, so please please please give me some reviews if you could be so kind!**_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and syrup; I walked down into the kitchen to find my father making my favourite miniature pancakes that he knew I loved.

"I had to make it up to you somehow, I am so so sorry Candy, I wish that it would have happened. It's just- I- Mom called and asked about you, and it just lead to a conversation and she told me she moved in with Marc." He said looking ashamed, he placed two small pancakes on a plate and slid it towards me with questioning eyes. "I forgive you, but I think it's your new boss you need to apologize to, and his son you need to thank," he looked at me extremely confused. "Your new boss was there when you puked your guts out, and his son drove you home knowing you were drunk but going along with the lie of you having the flu." I twitched my mouth uncomfortably hoping that he wouldn't be too angry.

"Candy, you did that for me?" He asked in disbelief, "Yeah, I want you to start off fresh with him." He looked at me with tears in his eyes, I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm always going to be your little angel daddy." I said smiling in a playful way. The rest of the morning we spent drinking coffee and watching the news.

I decided to put on some shorts and my favourite boots, it was quite sunny out so I decided to throw on a white tank top that revealed just enough chest to make you want more but not enough to be a floosy, I threw on a red long cardigan that hugged my proportions just right. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and went to go bake a pie with my father. We loved cooking pumpkin pie, we always made the biggest mess and it never seemed to take too long to clean up.

Once the pie was in the oven, we washed all the dishes and cleaned the countertops. My father ran upstairs to grab a card and pen and he wrote out a nice welcome card out. We put the pie into a basket and sealed it to keep it warm.

When we stepped outside the sun hit down on us like a blanket of warmth, "So what do you want to say?" I asked him, "Well, I will just tell him how sorry I am he had to see that and how exited I am to be working with him I guess, it should be pretty awkward but we'll live." He said hugging my shoulder and walking a bit faster.

He knocked on the Franceschi's door twice and waited a couple seconds until a tall beautiful woman answered the door. She had red hair that was cut into a soccer mom bob and she had gorgeous green eyes. She smiled a nice warm smile, "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked at my father. "We are your neighbors and we were just stopping by to drop off some pie and welcome you to the neighborhood!" My dad said enthusiastically, he looked at me and I smiled nicely at the lady as well. "Well that is just so sweet, thank you so much!" She said smiling fervently.

"Jim, Josh come down and meet our new neighbors!" She winked at me, "You know how boys are." She had somewhat of a country accent that reminded me of the nice old ladies in the American movies. "We actually met them yesterday." I said smiling courteously. "Oh you did? Oh and by the way what a lovely accent your daughter has!" She said looking at my dad, he smiled and nodded as he saw Jim and Josh come down the stairs behind her.

"Hey!" Jim said, "Glad to see you're feeling better!" I smiled and looked at my dad who was flushing a dull red. "Yeah, you know how those damn stomach bugs can be!" My dad said instantly regretting he had cursed. "They can be quite the pain in the arse!" Jim contorted with a curse to, I assume, make my father feel more comfortable. "Well please come in!" Ms. Franceschi said after a few seconds of silence.

Josh waved at me, "Hey, so how are you?" He asked smiling. I had to keep reminding myself that he is just like every other crush, he would eventually leave me and think I was ugly, fat, and stupid after a while.

"I'm okay, happy today!" I said smiling, "You?" He laughed, "What happened?" He looked at me questioningly; I smiled and tried to come up with an excuse. "My dad is feeling better of course." I said giggling a little, but not giving it away. "Well, I'm happy too, and to make things better you showed up." He said blushing, what was with him being so... confidently shy? I smiled up at him and handed him the pie while our parents talked.

"So, do you like movies?" He asked me out of nowhere, I looked down. RESIST RESIST! I thought to myself. "Yes, I love scary movies, they're the best, what about you?" I responded. "I absolutely love scary, we should go watch something sometime," he blushed, "it'd be fun!" He said trying to sound normal. "I'd love to, just text me whenever!" I said with a sly smile on my face, "I don't have your number." He said with a funny face. I took off the counter of the small table on the side of us. I gestured to the pen questioningly, he nodded. I took his warm hand in mine and tried not to smile as I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I wrote it down slowly, holding his hand for longer than needed, but he didn't seem to mind. I stood back up and smiled. "Now you do!" I said, my dad said goodbye to the neighbors, I did the same and I used my thumb and my pinkie to make a phone and I gestured to Josh to call me. He nodded and smiled as the door closed.

I smiled feverishly now that I was out of sight; I looked at my dad and raced him to the house playfully. Once inside I hurried up stairs to put on a bit of eye shadow and lip-gloss. What was I doing? Why was I so happy, what was this strange feeling. I had to see what it was like to be with him, alone, and just talk to him. I smiled when I heard my phone ring.

"Miss me already?" I answered laughing. "You're a fat ass bitch and you know it." I heard that, and then the slow methodical beeping you hear when the phone line is cut. I grimaced, I always received these, calls, I don't know who from, but they didn't hurt me anymore as much as they used to.

It rung again and I answered a bit less exited. "Hello?" I asked, "Hey, so there is a showing for that knew horror film Don't Look Away in 30 minutes, you in?" He asked, I smiled, completely forgetting about the phone call. "I'd love to." I said, "Great so I'll come over to pick you up in 5?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Great!" I said hanging up.

It was getting darker outside so I put on a sweater and and a nice pair of ankle top sneakers. I put on lotion all over my body and quickly grabbed my favourite pink Chanel bag I bought at a vintage goodwill for 50 dollars. I took money, told my father where I'd be, he was too entertained with his rugby to care though. I kissed him goodbye, looked in front of the mirror and calmed myself down. I stepped out of the house and saw that Josh was also coming out and heading towards his car. I waved and ran over, "You ready?" He asked. "I was born ready!" I answered playfully.

He looked at me closely, not in a scrutinizing way, but in a very very good way. He leaned a bit forward, I didn't know what to do, but he unexpectedly leaned his head sideways and opened the door for me. I laughed, stunned and leaped into his car. Tonight should be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites Always Attract

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except Candice! I love writing stories and I hope to keep it up, so please please please give me some reviews if you could be so kind!**_

**6 months later**

Josh and I went on many 'dates', I guess you can call them that. We hung out, he made me laugh, and I was weird around him, which meant I was comfortable around him. We never really talked about being serious, there were moments where we would have tensions, you know, where he would look like he was going to kiss me but then ended up looking away, vice versa.

During those six months I came to find out a lot of things about Josh Franceschi, I found out that he loves eating ice cream with snicker bars as spoons. I also found out that he hates it when people have bad table manners, and the worst thing about his life was that his brother was battling with cancer.

I also got to spend a lot of time with Jack, his brother, he was so sweet and cute, he was extremely skinny and his cancer wasn't improving, I thought it was so sad, but I kept on being positive with it.

Josh usually drove me to school, and helped me make sure that my dad's drinking problem stayed under control. He was like the perfect friend, the perfect brother, and the perfect boyfriend al rolled into one.

Today was Friday, and I decided that I wanted to go shopping with my friend Megan since Josh wasn't at school for some odd reason and wasn't answering any of my texts; we went to our favourite second hand shop to find treasures. "So, you and Josh, egh?" She asked me as I pulled up a sweater that was green with cats all over it. I looked at her smiling, "I don't know, he's not into me, plus dating is over rated, some one always gets hurt." I responded politely, showing no signs of embarrassment, she rolled her eyes at me. "I think you really like him, and you want him to be into you, and he is, trust me, you're just afraid of commitment, and trust me if you told him you liked him he would be so happy." She retorted back at me. I laughed out loud, "Yeah right, you know that I'm not like that." I said reaching for my vibrating phone and motioning that I would be back. I walked outside to answer it, "Hey Franceschi, what's up?" I said using his last name, I loved doing it.

"Candice, can you please come over, I really need you." He said, he sounded like he was crying. "I'll be there in ten." I said as I hung up the phone. I rushed into the store and found Megan, "I have to go, and I'll talk to you Monday!" I said giving her a quick hug and racing out the door thankful that we both took our own cars. I rushed to the small town grocery store and grabbed a huge pack of snickers and one large tub of mint ice cream. I also rented Josh's favourite video game, raced out the store after paying and tried to get home as quick and safe as possible.

I grabbed my shopping bag, looked in the rear view mirror thankful that I hadn't worn to much make up with my orange oversized sweater and shorts. I jumped out of the car and knocked on the door only to be answered by a red eyed Mr. Jim Franceschi. "What's wrong?" I questioned him calmly, he looked up at the stair entrance and then back at me, "Jack's cancer got worse, he went into critical condition last night and he passed away a few hours ago." He explained allowing his voice to crack at the end. He didn't want to cry in front of me, I could tell, so he opened up the door wider and let me in, I kissed his cheek and whispered that I was sorry and then ran up the stairs to Josh's room.

Josh was lying on his bed curled into a ball, watching tv. "Josh?" I called, trying not to startle him, he looked my way and I could tell he had been crying. I went to go sit down by him, but put the bag on the window before sitting down. "I'm so sorry." I said hugging him, he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't speak. I shushed him quietly and rubbed his back soothing him. He was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looked extremely tired. After a half hour of comforting him I gave him a small smile. I got up from the bed and texted my father telling him that I wouldn't make it home for dinner, and that I would be at Josh's. He texted me back right away saying that he heard what happened and understood. I grabbed the big tub of ice cream and handed it to Josh, who looked hungry, I took out two snickers bars and turned off the TV. I opened the wrappers and the lid to the ice cream and scooped a bit out, I handed it to Josh and watched as he slowly ate it.

Once we finished the ice cream I looked at the bags under his eyes. I took off my sweater and sneakers and took off his hat and hoodie; he looked at me a bit confused, but still looked numb. I helped him get into bed and peel off his pants so he would be in his white shirt and boxers; I peeled off my uncomfortable shorts as well and then hugged him, pulling the covers over his shoulders. I let him put his head into my chest and pass out. I felt bad for him, but I knew him well enough to know that he didn't want to talk. He fell asleep like that and stayed in that position for a while, until a fell asleep.

I woke up with my arms wrapped around his chest and his eyes swollen. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him tighter once he woke up, he looked at me confused but then I saw the realization in his eyes of what had happened the night before. "Oh god, no Jack!" he said loudly allowing himself to cry, he tore his upper body up from the sheets rubbing his crying eyes. "No god, please! Tell me it isn't true!" He pleaded with I don't know who. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down to bed putting him into another embrace, "shhh." I soothed, "Everything is going to be okay." I said. "No," He continued still crying, "No, it cant be true." He said over and over again until he passed out.

I looked down at his sleeping body and felt so bad for him, I didn't know what to do, I crawled out of bed and grabbed a snickers bar and crawled back in, knowing he needed me. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said softly as I wrapped Josh and I in covers. Mr. Franceschi came in not surprised by what he saw, "It's going to take a big toll on him," he started, sitting on the bed, "Jack meant the world to him, Jack an…" He stopped awkwardly, "You know, I'm glad Josh has you, you're a real good friend. Quite excellent you are." He finished getting up from the bed, I smiled at him. "Where's your wife?" I asked, and regretted it instantly when I saw tears come to his eyes. "She killed herself, in the hospital, didn't Josh tell you?" He asked, I shook my head softly, "I'm so very sorry Jim." I said meaning every single word. "She couldn't handle the loss I guess, so she left us." He said leaving the room.

I kissed Josh's forehead feeling even worse for him. He was sound asleep still, I didn't want to wake him, I wanted hi to have some peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Opposites Always Attract

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

I woke up still holding Josh, the only thing that changed was that now his arms were around me and I was wrapped around his chest. I tried not to move too much, I wiggled my way out of his bed and looked out the window, I checked my phone and saw that it was three in the morning. I turned on the tele and watched the news for a little while. I was still extremely tired; I looked back at Josh who was now stirring in his sleep.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at his ceiling, "Jack loved this window." He said pointing at the skylight above him. I smiled and crawled a bit towards him, "How are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Jim. He grunted and lifted him self up. "Thanks for being here for me, I really needed it." I nodded and smiled a bit. I decided to lighten up the mood a bit, "I couldn't stand being away from you!" I said with a smile, he looked at me with a nice smile and pushed me gently. "There's the smile I've been waiting for." I said pointing at him.

"I know, you can't resist me." He said jokingly, "Let's make something to eat, I'm starving." He said while getting up from the bed and putting on a pair of pants. "Do you have a shirt I can wear, my shorts and sweater are really itchy and uncomfortable." He nodded passing me a button up that was hanging on his doorknob, "I would give you some pants but we both know they wouldn't fit." He said smiling, I pulled on his shirt and saw that it just covered my upper thigh; I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled a bit at my weirdness.

As we made our way downstairs he stopped at the entrance and stood at the table turning down the picture of his family. "Now that it's all rubbish, why show it?" He said looking back at me, "It's not rubbish, it's just going through a rough patch." I said putting it back up. He went to the kitchen and took out a box of his favourite cereal; he grabbed the milk while I scavenged for two bowls and spoons. Not finding what I was looking for I grabbed the monster bowl that Jack used to put his candy in, and the giant spoon for salad.

Josh laughed at me when he saw it, but still poured the cereal and milk in. He looked at me and took the first spoonful laughing so hard he almost spit it out when the spoon barely fit in his mouth. I laughed with him, motioning to be quiet, making us laugh even harder. He rubbed the milk that was dripping down my chin; I blushed violently but still smiled. "You ready?" He asked when we finished the bowl. "For?" I asked back at him. "To go upstairs?" He said softly, I looked at him, estranged by his tone. "What is going to happen upstairs?" I didn't know why I asked that; he looked at me weirdly, "Nothing, just asking if you're ready." He said biting his lip, making me crazy.

I turned around silently cursing myself and went up the stairs, "What did you think I meant" He asked seductively as we both got into the room. I turned around not knowing how to answer; I looked up to see that Josh was very near me, startling me. He was backing me into the corner of his room, I don't know why we were doing this now, after his brother and stepmother had just died.

He reached down for my face when I was completely backed up in the corner and he brought his face closer to mine. He placed his lips onto mine gently, and looked me in the eyes. I looked at him and showed no signs of discomfort that was when he decided to heat it up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss me, he kissed my jawline as my breath started to go ragged.

He placed his hands on my thighs and moved his lips to my throat, I looked up, questioning myself. What if I went through with this and he wanted to be more than friends, I was never one for that. I allowed him to hoist me up onto his waist and move his lips back to mine, with fiery passion. He took his hands in mine as my legs wrapped around him tightly, and he kissed my neck slowly while the back of my head was against the wall. "Why are we doing this?" I asked making him look up into my eyes, "I don't know, but I like it." He said, as long as it kept his mind off of Jack, I would do it. I pressed his forehead against mine, "I really like you." He said softly, "I know," I said in a nonchalant way without sounding conceded, "I really like you."

With that we were off, he lifted me off the wall and threw me on the bed. He took off his shirt and slowly crawled onto the bed, putting me between his legs, he put my face in his hands yet again, and kissed me slowly. I smiled and made the kiss stronger, feistier; I never liked it to be too slow. He groaned a bit as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slowly took off my shirt, teasing him, he ripped it off of me, I gasped, "Josh-" I started, giggling but was interrupted, "I don't care if it's broken." He said smiling like a little boy, my chest was exposed; my black bra certainly intrigued him. I laughed as he pulled me lower on the bed, closer to his face. We kissed again, no need for air, I brushed his face softly, "You sure you want this?" I asked him, tugging on his pants. He nodded gently; I yanked off his boxers and looked at him urgently as he slowly took off my underwear.

He breathed calmly and looked into my eyes, for a second I could swear that I saw love in them, I kissed him tenderly on his lips and allowed him in. I moaned quietly as he got to a certain rhythm. I was sitting on his lap making out with him trying to drive him crazy by touching him in all the right ways. Every now and then he looked like he would need a break but then would look at me and smile like he couldn't get enough.

Once we finished I looked down gasping at how magnificent it was. He looked at me, I was trembling from exhaustion, I brushed my blonde hair out of my face kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful." He said to me smiling. I laughed and crawled under the covers with him, tracing a scar on his chest. "Thank you." I said softly as I fell sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Opposites Always Attract

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

I woke up still holding Josh, the only thing that changed was that now his arms were around me and I was wrapped around his chest. I tried not to move too much, I wiggled my way out of his bed and looked out the window, I checked my phone and saw that it was three in the morning. I turned on the tele and watched the news for a little while. I was still extremely tired; I looked back at Josh who was now stirring in his sleep.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at his ceiling, "Jack loved this window." He said pointing at the skylight above him. I smiled and crawled a bit towards him, "How are you?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Jim. He grunted and lifted him self up. "Thanks for being here for me, I really needed it." I nodded and smiled a bit. I decided to lighten up the mood a bit, "I couldn't stand being away from you!" I said with a smile, he looked at me with a nice smile and pushed me gently. "There's the smile I've been waiting for." I said pointing at him.

"I know, you can't resist me." He said jokingly, "Let's make something to eat, I'm starving." He said while getting up from the bed and putting on a pair of pants. "Do you have a shirt I can wear, my shorts and sweater are really itchy and uncomfortable." He nodded passing me a button up that was hanging on his doorknob, "I would give you some pants but we both know they wouldn't fit." He said smiling, I pulled on his shirt and saw that it just covered my upper thigh; I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled a bit at my weirdness.

As we made our way downstairs he stopped at the entrance and stood at the table turning down the picture of his family. "Now that it's all rubbish, why show it?" He said looking back at me, "It's not rubbish, it's just going through a rough patch." I said putting it back up. He went to the kitchen and took out a box of his favourite cereal; he grabbed the milk while I scavenged for two bowls and spoons. Not finding what I was looking for I grabbed the monster bowl that Jack used to put his candy in, and the giant spoon for salad.

Josh laughed at me when he saw it, but still poured the cereal and milk in. He looked at me and took the first spoonful laughing so hard he almost spit it out when the spoon barely fit in his mouth. I laughed with him, motioning to be quiet, making us laugh even harder. He rubbed the milk that was dripping down my chin; I blushed violently but still smiled. "You ready?" He asked when we finished the bowl. "For?" I asked back at him. "To go upstairs?" He said softly, I looked at him, estranged by his tone. "What is going to happen upstairs?" I didn't know why I asked that; he looked at me weirdly, "Nothing, just asking if you're ready." He said biting his lip, making me crazy.

I turned around silently cursing myself and went up the stairs, "What did you think I meant" He asked seductively as we both got into the room. I turned around not knowing how to answer; I looked up to see that Josh was very near me, startling me. He was backing me into the corner of his room, I don't know why we were doing this now, after his brother and stepmother had just died.

He reached down for my face when I was completely backed up in the corner and he brought his face closer to mine. He placed his lips onto mine gently, and looked me in the eyes. I looked at him and showed no signs of discomfort that was when he decided to heat it up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss me, he kissed my jawline as my breath started to go ragged.

He placed his hands on my thighs and moved his lips to my throat, I looked up, questioning myself. What if I went through with this and he wanted to be more than friends, I was never one for that. I allowed him to hoist me up onto his waist and move his lips back to mine, with fiery passion. He took his hands in mine as my legs wrapped around him tightly, and he kissed my neck slowly while the back of my head was against the wall. "Why are we doing this?" I asked making him look up into my eyes, "I don't know, but I like it." He said, as long as it kept his mind off of Jack, I would do it. I pressed his forehead against mine, "I really like you." He said softly, "I know," I said in a nonchalant way without sounding conceded, "I really like you."

With that we were off, he lifted me off the wall and threw me on the bed. He took off his shirt and slowly crawled onto the bed, putting me between his legs, he put my face in his hands yet again, and kissed me slowly. I smiled and made the kiss stronger, feistier; I never liked it to be too slow. He groaned a bit as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I slowly took off my shirt, teasing him, he ripped it off of me, I gasped, "Josh-" I started, giggling but was interrupted, "I don't care if it's broken." He said smiling like a little boy, my chest was exposed; my black bra certainly intrigued him. I laughed as he pulled me lower on the bed, closer to his face. We kissed again, no need for air, I brushed his face softly, "You sure you want this?" I asked him, tugging on his pants. He nodded gently; I yanked off his boxers and looked at him urgently as he slowly took off my underwear.

He breathed calmly and looked into my eyes, for a second I could swear that I saw love in them, I kissed him tenderly on his lips and allowed him in. I moaned quietly as he got to a certain rhythm. I was sitting on his lap making out with him trying to drive him crazy by touching him in all the right ways. Every now and then he looked like he would need a break but then would look at me and smile like he couldn't get enough.

Once we finished I looked down gasping at how magnificent it was. He looked at me, I was trembling from exhaustion, I brushed my blonde hair out of my face kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful." He said to me smiling. I laughed and crawled under the covers with him, tracing a scar on his chest. "Thank you." I said softly as I fell sleep in his arms.

**2 Weeks Later**

I buttoned the last button on my short black dress; it had lace patterns on the front of it and a 20's style button up on the back. I put on my black platform heels and headed for the door grabbing my small black clutch. "Dad, we'll be late!" I called to him; he raced down the stairs in his black suit and put out his arm for me.

I smiled and wrapped my arm in his; walking out the door I shivered a little and moved on, we left for the town church. Mr. Franceschi was standing there, he was greeting all of the guests, they would state their regrets and he would nod, shaking their hands as they moved on to Josh, who looked very sick of being there. His hair was messy and he had a messy, un-ironed suit on. I chuckled a bit at his black tennis shoes, but then stopped realizing this was a day of sorrow.

We walked up to them both and my father shook their hands, "Thank you so much for being such amazing friends." Mr. Franceschi said, motioning to my father and I. I nodded politely and walked to Josh, he reached for my hair and played with it absent mindedly, "I like it." He said quietly, he was talking about the recent colour change; I switched from strawberry blonde to caramel brown. "You okay?" I asked, stroking his jaw, he looked into my eyes, I could tell he was still hurting. I kissed him gently; he smiled and kissed my nose, making me laugh.

Josh and his father had been gone for a week and a half, they were in America for his stepmothers wake, and they had just returned extremely late last night. They both had lines under there eyes and looked extremely tired. "Josh, how about you go in, I want to talk to Candice." Jim said, I looked at him a bit scared, I thought he knew that Josh and I were… together, I guess you could say.

Once Josh left, I walked over to Jim, "You know, you have been an amazing person for him, he really needed you." He started, which made me relax a bit, I pulled my hair onto one side of my head and continued to listen, "Which is why I want you to sit in the same pew as us, to be there for him, I feel like he hasn't been able to cope with it, I know that the night you came over he was devastated, and he was a wreck, but you fixed him up, and I just want to say thank you." He finished, hugging me. "I will always do my best to make it easier for him." I said, blushing remembering that night.

We walked into the church and went to the front, I sat down beside Josh and smiled at him, "You look beautiful." He said to me kissing my cheek, I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair laughing, "You need to take of this when we go home." I said quietly when I noticed people looking. He smiled at me softly and looked around at the people staring.

The pastor started off by saying how sad the death was and why it was so unfair, the minute he said Jack's name Josh reached for my hand, holding it tightly in his. The pastor began talking about how much joy Jake brought to the world and into peoples lives, once he was finished he opened the casket and motioned for Jim and Josh to go up, Jim stood there alone, no one to hold, no one to weep with. Josh begged me to come up with him, his eyes pleading with me, I went and held his hand as he hunched over and struggled to stay calm. I rubbed his arm quietly as the pastor read a speech Jack had written about Josh in grade two. "I love you." Josh whispered to his brother, rubbing his cheek a bit and leaving, he kept his head down low, not wanting to crack.

Josh rushed outside of the church leaving me behind; I raced after him trying not to fall over. "Josh comes back in!" I yelled making him turn around. "No! It's not fair, he left, he left me to deal with this shitty world on my own." He shouted grabbing the attention of people passing by. I tried not to take what he had said personally.

"You're brother thought that you were the best person, the bravest and the strongest, he said that whatever problem you got, you dealt wit it and overcame it, your brother was struggling, he was in pain, he is finally done with all of it, the doctors knew it was coming, and he couldn't have survived, and Jack accepted it, he wanted it." I said, all he did was open the car with his keys and look down.

"You know, before I met you I didn't believe in love, I didn't think that there were any good people in the world." I said crossing the small road and walking to him, "but getting to know you, I realized I was wrong, im beginning to believe in love more and more each day, and I know now that there are good people, you are one of the few." I was telling the complete truth, I was blushing, but I knew I had to say it. He closed the door and looked at me, "I promise to always be here, I promise I wont leave you." I said with a small smile, he took my face in his hands and placed his forehead against mine softly. "Swear?" He said, "Pinky swear." I said giggling and handing him my pinkie, he took it in his and shook it laughing a little, I kiss his nose and looked at him.

We started to walk back to the hand in hand, I stayed at his side the whole while people walked up to him and stated their regrets again. Once people stopped coming up I turned to look at him and went to kiss him but I stopped when I was tugged on my shoulder. I looked down to see Desiree standing there, not looking at me. I loved that I could be 5'9" and look down at some one who was 5'3", Josh, thankfully was pretty tall himself at 6'0".

"I am soo sorry!" She said struggling to jump and give him a hug, "I want you to know that I am here if you need to, you know, full fill any desires." She said winking trying to be sexy. She was wearing pretty tall heels, so she got onto her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I'll do anything." She said winking. She turned around and left, Josh looked at me and laughed out of control once she was out of sight.

"Looks like you have a lover." I joked with him, "I like the one I have." He said still laughing a bit, and winked at me, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking to his father. "We're going to get pizza and some drinks so we can all eat together." He said, his father was with mine talking about something, "Actually we are going to the pub." He said smiling at me, "But you two have fun yeah?" He asked, we nodded and left to the parking lot.


End file.
